Charmed Next Generation
by kaka.ikeda.cleto
Summary: As irmãs Halliwell agora estão com 50 anos, e sobrou para seus filhos salvarem o mundo dos demônios, e uma jovem de 21 anos terá que salvar o mundo, sua família, estudar e ajudar sua mãe no restaurante, namorar e ainda arranjar tempo para separar as brigas em sua família.
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt Halliwell: 25 anos, filho mais velho de Piper e Leo, gentil, protetor, tem o poder de orbitar, escudo, necrocinese, necromancia, bolas de fogo, invisibilidade e cura, casado com Hellen.

Hellen Swan Halliwell: 24 anos, muito amiga de Alice, sua sogra não gosta dela.

Chris Halliwell: 23 anos, filho do meio de Piper e Leo, nervoso, certinho e neurótico por limpeza, poderes de orbitar, empatia e invisibilidade, noivo de Bianca Brandon.

Bianca Brandon: 26 anos, metida e patricinha, odiada por todas as Halliwell.

Mary Alice Halliwell: 21 anos, filha mais nova de Piper e Leo, protetora, maternal, sarcástica, bipolar, durona, fria, é a bruxa mais poderosa da família, tem os poderes de telecinese, orbitar, atmocinese, fitocinese, pirocinese, aerocinese, hidrocinese, electrocinese, criocinese, telecinese molecular, desvio e congelamento, desaceleração e combustão de moléculas, intangibilidade, absorção e oxicinese, namora Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper Whitlock: 24 anos, defende Alice de tudo e de todos por mais que ela saiba se defender sozinha, Piper o adora, ajuda a sogra na cozinha enquanto Alice luta contra demônios.

( t189-lista-de-poderes quem quiser ver os poderes)

Charlie Halliwell: 19 anos, filho mais velho de Prue e Andy, se acha pois é protegido por Wyatt, tem poderes de visão e ressurreição, namora Renee Swan.

Renee Swan: 18 anos, confiável, protetora e maluca, é para ela que Alice corre quando precisa achar um demônio, pois Renee pensa e age como criança.

Carlisle Halliwell: 18 anos, filho do meio de Prue e Andy, protegido por Alice e com ela aprendeu a proteger quem ama, tem poder de ter visões e criar ilusões, nunca enfrentou um demônio e nem viu, namora Esme Platt.

Esme Platt: 19 anos, não conhece a família de seu namorado, porem sabe o segredo da família Halliwell.

Eleazar Halliwell: 17 anos, filho mais novo de Prue e Andy, o mais quieto da família, tem dislexia, a causa de sofrer bullying no colégio, Alice nunca levou ele para uma briga, deseja ser normal, tem o poder de visões e amplificação do medo, namora com Carmem.

Carmem Denali: 18 anos, rebelde, tem uma personalidade parecida com a de Prue, faz qualquer coisa para ajudar Eleazar.

Tanya Halliwell: 18 anos, filha de Phoebe e Coop, metida e briguenta, briga com todas as suas primas, tem poderes de premonição, teletransporte e levitação, quando não briga com Alice, ajuda ela em brigas, namora Alec Volturi.

Alec Volturi: 26 anos, foi a causa de muitas brigas entre Tanya e sua família, se revelará um bom amigo para Alice.

Kate Halliwell: 16 anos, filha do meio de Phoebe e Coop, típica garota apaixonada, que acha que tudo é um conto de fadas, aprendera na marra a realidade o que a tornará mais próxima de Alice, namora com Garrett Volturi, tem os mesmos poderes que a irmã.

Garrett Volturi: 19 anos, odiado por seus sogros.

Irina Halliwell: 14 anos, filha mais nova de Phoebe e Coop, protegida por todos da família, namora com Laurent Denali, tem os mesmos poderes que as irmãs.

Laurent Denali: 18 anos, odiado por todos os Halliwell, tentará por Irina contra sua família, o que irá fazer a ira de Alice Halliwell contra ele.

Emmett Halliwell: 20 anos, filho mais velho de Paige e Henry, sente inveja de Alice por ela ser a mais poderosa, nunca viu e nem enfrentou demônios e por isso se acha, tem os poderes de orbitar, mudança de forma e projeção astral, vive brigando com Edward, namora com Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale: 18 anos, metida e patricinha desde criança, vive brigando com Edward.

Edward Halliwell: 16 anos, filho do meio de Paige e Henry, quer ajudar Alice contra demônios, porém sua mão não o deixa ir, tem poderes de orbitar, mudança de forma e telepatia, namora com Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan: 15 anos, desastrada, inocente, e acredita na bondade de todos e por isso Alice tenta manter o primo longe das batalhas.

Susana Halliwell: 15 anos, filha mais nova de Paige e Henry, forte, Alice a ensinou a se defender e por isso ama sua prima, nunca foi numa batalha, porem sempre tenta convencer sua mãe a deixa-la ir, tem poderes de orbitar, cura e conjuração, namora Peter Platt.

Peter Platt: 14 anos, poderá ser útil em algumas coisas, pois quer ser advogado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1-

POV'S ALICE

-ALICE ACORDA! – ouvi alguém me chamar e acordei num pulo, desci as escadas, pronta para congelar qualquer demônio que aparecesse na minha frente.

-Todo mundo bem? – perguntei assim que vi toda minha família na mesa de café da manhã.

-Sim, filha, estávamos te chamando a meia hora para o café da manhã – minha mãe disse.

Me sentei entre Hellen e Chris, comecei a comer meu café da manhã.

Até que na metade do café Carlisle, simplesmente anuncia que vai trazer a nova namorada para o jantar. Algum problema? Sim. Com a garota? Não, só que hoje seria um jantar com toda a família, resumindo, 12 pessoas entre 25 até 14, mais namorados, noiva e esposa, mais todas as mães, tias, pais e tios, ou seja, 30 pessoas, fazendo perguntas sobre o novo casal, meu primo Emmett fazendo muitas piadas, correndo o risco de aparecer qualquer demônio, lançando todos para qualquer lado, fogo, explosão, feitiços, resumindo... PERIGO VINDO DE QUALQUER LADO.

-Pelo menos, ela sabe que somos bruxos, bruxas e anjos, que pode aparecer qualquer demônio? – Tia Prue perguntou, ela é minha tia mais velha, até mais velha que minha mãe, e mãe de Carlisle.

-Sim – ele respondeu.

-COMO É QUE É? – Tanya gritou, eu cuspi meu suco no meu prato, Eleazer abriu a boca em choque, Carlisle caiu da cadeira de susto e o resto da família Buscapé (apelido carinhoso) o olhou com olhares assassinos.

-Tudo bem, sem escândalo! – eu disse para Tanya – Por mim está tudo bem se você trazer ela aqui, mas todos fiquem sabendo que a Fonte está atrás de nós.

-Mas a gente não tem o... – Wyatt perguntou, mas percebeu que eu só estava tentando deixar eles alertas.

Eleazar já estava suando frio, quando Tia Prue falou para ele se acalmar.

-Eleazar, pare de ser tão medroso – Charlie falou para o irmão grosso.

-Fique calmo, somos bruxos ele não vai chegar perto de nos – Carlisle falou para acalmar o irmão, acho que Carlisle é a pessoa mais calma desse mundo.

-Se a Fonte está atrás de nós podíamos trazer os agregados para cá assim ficamos todos juntos – Emmett falou e todos concordaram

-É podemos, mas se algum demônio aparecer todos irão obedecer o Wyatt, o Chris e a Alice e ninguém entre no meio da briga – minha mãe, Piper, falou.

Na hora que minha mãe terminou de falar eu e todos meus primos corremos, ou orbitamos, para ligar para nossos namorados, menos Wyatt, que é casado, ou seja, Helen, minha cunhada dorme aqui e minha mãe não gosta nada dela.

Jasper: Oi, fadinha, tudo bem? Como dormiu?

Alice: Oi, amor, dormi bem. Você tá ocupado?

Jasper: Não, hoje não tenho nada para fazer até ir para sua casa.

Alice: Então o que você acha de vir agora, todos meus primos estão ligando para seus e suas namorados e namoradas.

Jasper: Estou aí em 10 minutos.

Jasper era meu namorado há 5 anos, era perfeito... só tinha um defeito. Era superprotetor, nunca iria levar ele para caçar algum demônio, porque geralmente eles jogam a gente de algum lugar e lançam bola de fogo em nós, e eu não estou afim de ver ele sendo atingido por uma dessas.

Avisamos as mães que todos estavam vindo, inclusive Esme, a nova namorada de Carlisle. Tia Prue me olhava com um olhar sinistro.

-O que foi? – perguntei para minha tia, quando todos foram para sala.

-Só estou preparando as perguntas para a moça – ela falou.

-Vai mesmo tentar me enganar? – perguntei.

-Sabe aquele demônio Balthazar que está no livro? – ela perguntou.

-Sim, ele era o ex-marido da Tia Phoebe – eu respondi.

-Isso, sua mãe e suas tias derrotaram ele, mas quando fui ontem no supermercado vi ele, ele me viu e fugiu, tentei correr atrás dele, mas ele já tinha sumido – ela falou, senti o sangue gelar e minhas mão ficarem geladas.

-Será que ele é a Fonte? – perguntei.

-Não sei, mas se ele tentar se aproximar, vai ser pelo mais fraco da família – ela falou.

-Eleazar – falei.

-Isso, ele tem poderes ativos, mas ele é o mais fraco em relação aos sentimentos e nossos poderes são ligados as emoções, se um demônio atacar hoje e ele estiver perto ele vai paralisar, porque entra em pânico fácil – ela falou.

Jasper e os outro chegaram, menos a tal de Esme, e nós duas fomos para sala, Jasper me abraçou e ficamos perto de minha mãe que estava sentada no sofá. Tia Prue e eu não tirávamos os olhos de Eleazar, eu estava perto se um demônio atacasse eu poderia proteger ele do primeiro ataque e Tia Prue dos outros, nós duas estávamos rezando para Carmem tirar ele da linha de fogo.

-Família, essa é a Esme – ouvimos a voz de Carlisle – Esme, aquela é minha mãe Prue e meu pai Andy, meus irmãos Charlie e Eleazar, minhas cunhadas Reneé e Carmem, minhas tias Piper, Phoebe e Paige, meus primos Wyatt, Chris, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Emmett, Edward e Susana, os meus tios Leo, Coop e Henry, os agregados Hellen, Bianca, Jasper, Alec, Garrett, Laurent, Rosalie, Bella e Peter.

-Olá – respondemos todos.

Tia Prue se levantou, esbarrou de leve em meu ombro, indicando para eu ir para o outro lado da sala, empurrei Jasper para o lado de Tia Phoebe.

-Muito prazer, Esme – minha tia disse – se você magoar um pouquinho meu filho, minha sobrinha Alice e eu iremos fazer um coisinha que você não vai gostar.

Atrás de Carlisle vi uma pequena sombra, andei rapidamente até Carlisle, vi Esme arregalar os olhos e fiz sinal para minha tia.


End file.
